


Scenting

by Resident_Genius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Omega Spencer Reid, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius
Summary: Spencer has been having a rough week, all he needs is his alphas comfort.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Scenting

You could tell something was up with Spencer.  
As his mate, you could tell that his scent was off.

It was a peaceful Thursday when Spencer gestured you to follow him.

“What’s wrong, Spence” You ask, closing the door to the meeting room and moving to stand in front of him

He sniffled in response, placing his hands on your shoulders and pushing downward, signalling he wants you to sit down.  
You listen and sit down on the chair, giving him a soft gaze he gently sits on your lap like how a distressed child would.

He wraps his arms around your neck, nosing at your scent gland, his feet touching the floor with ease

“It’s okay, omega” Your hand twists in his hair and he lets out a content sigh, snuggling closer to you.

“Oh! There you guys are!” Penelope stops in the doorway “We have a new case”

“Can Spence remain here with you for the case?” Penelope cocks her eyebrow but finally catches a whiff of Spencers scent

“Yeah of course, briefing is in the jet so you might want to get going” 

“Noo” Spencers voice is muffled “Don’t go”

“Omega,” You sigh “I have to go”

“Don’t go” He sniffs

“How about this” He pushes his head back to face you properly “I’ll have y/b/f come in with a few of my things and you can make a nest out of it, that way you’ll be comforted even though I’m not here” He seems to ponder it before giving you a nod

“Up omega” You pat his lower back and he slowly stands “I have to go, but i’ll be back as soon as possible” You give him a quick kiss and then shrug your jacket off “Here you go” He grabbed at it, sniffing where the collar was rubbing against your gland

As you walk out of the Quantico you call your friend letting her know of the situation.

She seemed sympathetic about it and promised she’d be there as soon as possible.

_You’d do anything for your omega._


End file.
